


Sebastian Stan - Uncut and Extended

by captainofherheart



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, sebastian stan fanfic, sebastian stan hand job, sebastian stan nc17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: After things get a bit steamy you find out Seb isn't like the other men you've been with.Written for a Cards Against Humanity writing prompt challenge on Tumblr:  Teaching a girl to handjob the penis





	Sebastian Stan - Uncut and Extended

Things were getting hot and heavy and you decided to invite Sebastian back to your place for a little fun at the end of your date.  

As soon as the door closed he was all over you, palming your tits through your shirt and grabbing at your ass.  You slid your hands along the hard muscles of his body, feeling his erection growing beneath your hand as you passed it over his pants.  Wanting to see if it was really as big as it felt from the outside, you undid his belt and unfastened the button, slipping your hand inside.  

You got a firm grip on his cock through his underwear and you were just about to give it a hard stroke down the shaft when Seb backed away with a warning, “Whoa, whoa, careful there babe.  You do that too hard and I’ll be too broken for any fun tonight.”

Confused you asked, “Why, what do you mean?”

“I mean, if you yank the foreskin back the way you almost did I’ll be in a huge amount of pain!” He said by way of explanation.

“I didn’t know you were uncut.”

“Why would you know?  It’s not something I’ve ever discussed in public.  But it’s kinda the norm almost everywhere outside the U.S.  I know most of the guys born don’t have a sweater.”

Nodding, you agreed, chuckling a bit at the term he used,  “It’s true.  Is that why you feel so thick?”

“Well, that’s part of the reason.  The other part is that I am actually pretty big,” he added, giving his lip a quick swipe of the tongue before biting down on it.  God he was so sexy when he did that!  His expression broke quickly from sexy to adorable when he just couldn’t keep a straight face anymore after saying it. 

Gently holding his cock in your hand again you asked, “Can you teach me how to touch it?  I’ve never been with a guy like you before.  I don’t really know what to do to make you feel good.”

“A handjob lesson?  Gotta say, I wasn’t expecting this but I like where it’s going.  I’m game though. Where do you want me?” he asked, wiggling his brow at you with a naughty smile.

You shook your head, still not quite believing this was a conversation and situation you were getting yourself into, but completely powerless to stop.  

“How about you sit on the couch and I’ll go on the floor in front of you.”

“Now I reeeallly like where this is heading,” he joked, unzipping and lowering his pants down to his calves before plopping down on the sofa.  You got on your knees in between his legs and decided the only way to get past your nerves was to bring out the analytical and scientific part of your mind. 

As you watched Seb grew hard under your gaze, erection standing straight and proud.  The tip of his dick lined up with the edge of his foreskin, just barely peeking out.  You involuntarily licked your lips. 

“Now, the thing to remember is that guys like me are a lot more sensitive than guys without foreskin.  Our heads are protected all the time so the slightest bit of friction is amplified.”

“Got it, so do I just touch it over the skin or…”

“Honestly, every guy is gonna like it a little different. Some can’t handle the head being touched at all. I have no problem with it though.  On me you can slide the foreskin back a bit until it exposes the head.” 

You did as instructed, being careful to not go past that point. 

“The key thing for a guy like me is stroking.  You can stroke the skin over the head, you can stroke the skin up and down the shaft.  With the guys you’re used to it’s probably more of a jerking motion, but if you do that to mine it would hurt.” 

Working the skin in your hand, you loved the way it felt and the way it slid up and down.

“No wonder you guys play with yourselves so much, this is fun,” you teased him, but it was kind of true.  

He was answering questions and it seemed like the most natural conversation in the world to be having, even though it was really far from it.  Although he had been sexually charged by the idea at first, he was animated in discussing things with you, indulging your curiosity and seeming to enjoy your eagerness to understand his body.  

“Can you teach me what drives you wild?  How to touch you just right Seb?”  You were ready to move forward now that you were comfortable.

His cock stirred immediately upon your words registering.  

“Well, it’s different for every guy, but I’d love to show you what I like.”

You moved in closer, shuffling forward on your knees, and gently took a hold of him, softly gliding your hand up and down.  Sebastian hissed in a breath, dropping his head to the back of the couch at the contact.  

“Is this pressure good or should I make my hand tighter?”

“That feels good, keep it loose.  Try to stroke the foreskin against the inner shaft.  You can slide it up and down over the tip of the head too.”   

Doing as he instructed, you worked the skin up and down loosely over the shaft and worked the tip, eliciting some moans from your teacher.   

Deciding to have a little fun with this, you began to alternate your hands, running one up the shaft to the tip while the other grasped the base and followed suit.  He began to pump his hips up and you took that as good sign, quickening your pace. 

“That feels amazing.  When you get to the top you can try twisting the foreskin a little with your fingers, not too hard.  Just enough to make it rub over the tip of my dick.”

You did as instructed, using one hand to work the tip, your other to fondle and tug at his balls.  His head kept dropping back onto the back of the couch, the pleasure building for him.  

“You know, you can kiss it if you want to...” he teased with a mischievous smile on his lips.

“Nice try but not today.  Today I’m just here to get my hands wet, so to speak.”

He pulsed in your grip.  You changed it up and began rotating your hand instead of just twisting the tip and sliding it.  

Eyes closing again, he let out a breathy groan, “Yeah, that’s good...that feels real good.”

His breathing became quicker as you lengthened your strokes to fully encompass him from base to tip while continuing to play with his sac, then he instructed you to grip him a little bit stronger and keep your strokes long and move your hand faster.  You watched his face and saw the vein popping out down his neck, and noticed the way his eyes squeezed shut and face contorted as he grew even harder in your hand.  

Seb opened his eyes and leaned forward a bit, undoing a few snaps from your blouse with one hand and then reaching in to cup your breast, holding the bottom of it through your bra. 

Locking darkened eyes with your, he instructed, “Keep going, I’m almost there.  You can point it towards my belly and just let it shoot out ok?”

You nodded, not able to say anything right now.  You were so turned on by the power you felt, the sexy as hell look in his eyes, the feel of his throbbing cock in your hand that made you think of the way it would feel in other parts of your body.  Your panties were soaking wet with arousal and he hadn’t even touched you.  

He abruptly let go of your tits, falling back and taking a tight grip of the couch cushions on either side of his hips.  

“Now! Squeeze me and slide the skin up and down fast and steady. I’m gonna go.”

You did as instructed and watched fascinated as he erupted, cum shooting out in hot spurts across his flat stomach, dribbling down to coat your hands.  It seemed to go on forever, and you kept stroking and tugging at him as it ended, squeezing the head to release every drop it could.

Sebastian reached down to stop your hands as he began to jerk beneath your touch, sensitive now that he was spent.  

You looked up at him, expectantly, and beamed as he kissed you then paused to say, “That was fuckin’ amazing!”  You reached over and pull over the box of tissues for a quick cleanup.  More passion followed that night, only this time you got to be the teacher, and Sebastian was way beyond a lesson with his hands.


End file.
